Puella Magi Homura Magica
by Kyouko-nyan Kawaii Neko
Summary: Karena Madoka, para penyihir sudah mengilang. Namun bukan berarti perjuangan Homura dkk berakhir karena ada Puella Magi yang tidak suka dengan tindakan Madoka. Summary abal, mind to RnR?


**Halo readers~ Jumpa dengan saia, Sakura Kyoko Puella Magi! XD**

**Ini fic pertama saia di fandom ini, karena saia juga baru 1 minggu ini tahu animanga PMMM (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

**Di fic ini, saia mencoba untuk menyambung cerita aslinya, dimana Sayaka sudah mati dan Madoka menghilang. Dan saia juga menambahkan OC di fic ini…**

**Baiklah, tanpa banyak bacot (dan juga author yang tidak jago bacot) kita mulai ceritanya! XD**

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>I don't own PMMM, but I have this story!

**Rated:**

**T**

**Genre:  
>Friendship &amp; Supranatural<strong>

**Warning:  
>OC, maybe OOC, cerita gak nyambung, maksa, gaje.<strong>

**Summary:  
>Karena Madoka, para penyihir sudah mengilang. Namun bukan berarti perjuangan Homura dkk berakhir karena ada Puella Magi yang tidak suka dengan tindakan Madoka. Summary abal, mind to RnR?<strong>

**-Sakura Kyoko Puella Magi-**

'Aku akan tetap melindungi tempat ini. Karena bagaimanapun dia pernah melindunginya…' inner Homura sambil mengarahkan anak panahnya.

*jleb*

Terdengar suara anak panah yang menancap ke tubuh salah satu Miasma sehingga Miasma itu menghilang.

"Kau tetap dingin seperti biasa. Kau hanya menunjukan emosimu hanya saat kau ada didepan Kaname Madoka," kata Kyubey, sementara Homura yang sedang memurnikan Soul Gemnya tidak menghiraukannya.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkanku Kyubey. Lagipula Madoka sekarang sudah tidak ada. Dan juga selain aku dan kau tidak ada lagi yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Bahkan, Mami dan Kyouko pun tidak mengingatnya. Keluarganya hanya mengetahui namanya, tapi tidak tahu orangnya…" kata Homura panjang lebar lalu melemparkan kotak kecil yang digunakannya untuk memurnikan Soul Gemnya ke arah Kyubey. Lalu Kyubey memakan kotak kecil itu.

"Setidaknya berkat dia aku menemukan cara baru untuk mengisi energiku tanpa mengorbankan Puella Magi kan? Kau juga menemukan senjata baru sehingga kau tidak repot untuk mengisi peluru senjata lamamu…" kata Kyubey.

"Dan juga berkat dia dunia ini menjadi tenang karena sudah tidak ada penyihir lagi…" kata Homura seraya meninggalkan tempatnya sekarang. Kyubey lalu mengikuti Homura. Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Madoka? Jadi gara-gara anak itu aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda yang membuatku menjadi tidak semangat…" kata anak itu sambil memakan apel. "Kalau begitu, teman-temannya saja yang akan aku habisi…" kata anak itu lalu segera pergi dari tempatnya tadi menguping.

'Kenapa tadi aku merasa ada orang yang mengawasiku ya?' inner Homura sambil melihat kearah tempat anak tadi berada.

"Ada apa Homura?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Homura seraya melanjutkan perjalanannya.

-Next day-

"Hei, apa kau sudah mendengarnya?" Tanya seorang murid kepada murid lainnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya murid itu.

"Katanya akan ada murid baru di kelas kita!"

"Benarkah? Sudah lama tidak ada murid baru sejak Akemi-san datang!"

'Murid baru? Kenapa tanggung sekali… Padahal sebentar lagi sudah ujian semester…' inner Homura.

"Baiklah murid-murid, segera ke tempat duduk kalian!" ucap sensei yang baru saja datang. "Sebelum mulai belajar, sensei akan memperkenalkan murid baru. Hasegawa-san, silahkan masuk!"

*sreg*

Terdengar bunyi pintu yang digeser. Lalu masuklah anak berambut merah terang twintail pendek.

'Ma… Madoka? Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Mustahil kalau anak ini Madoka!' inner Homura sambil menepuk kedua pipinya mencoba menyadarkan dirinya.

"Ada apa Akemi-san? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya murid yang duduk disebelah Homura.

"Ti… Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja ada yang sedang aku pikirkan. Aku baik-baik saja kok…" jawab Homura sambil mencoba untuk senyum. Murid tadi hanya mengangguk lalu melihat kea rah murid baru tadi.

"_Ohayou Minna! Watashi no namae wa Hasegawa Kumi desu! Go aisatsu!_" kata anak itu sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Nah, Hasegawa-san, kau bias duduk di kursi kosong disana. Kebetulan tidak ada yang menempatinya," kata sensei kepada Kumi.

"Baik!" jawab Kumi lalu pergi menuju tempat duduk Madoka yang saat ini sudah tidak ditempati oleh siapapun.

'Hasegawa Kumi, kenapa dia mirip sekali dengan Madoka? Apakah dia juga Puella Magi?' inner Homura sambil melihat kearah Kumi. Kumi yang tiba-tiba melihat ke arah Homura jadi gugup sendiri.

"Baiklah minna, segera kita mulai pelajarannya,"

"Baik!"

'Sebaiknya aku mengawasi anak itu…' inner Homura.

-Skip time-

"Kyubey, apa kau tahu tentang anak bernama Hasegawa Kumi?" Tanya Homura pada Kyubey yang kebetulan ada dirumahnya.

"Hasegawa Kumi? Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan anak itu…" kata Kyubey sambil melipat tangannya.

"Jadi kau tahu tentang anak itu?" Tanya Homura lagi.

"Ya, aku tahu. Karena dia juga membuat kontrak denganku sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu," jawab Kyubey.

"2 tahun? Itu berarti dia sudah lebih dulu membuat kontrak sebelum kami bertiga?"

"Tentu saja! Tapi, meskipun dia mirip dengan Madoka, tapi dia sama sekali tidak punya peluang untuk menjadi Puella Magi terkuat. Bahkan dia jauh dibawahmu. Tapi, dia memiliki seorang kakak yang lumayan kuat. Sayangnya aku lupa namanya dan juga ciri-cirinya karena dia jarang muncul dihadapanku…" jelas Kyubey panjang lebar.

"Jadi benar kalau dia juga Puella Magi? Pantas tadi rasanya aku melihat cincin Soul Gem dijarinya…" kata Homura sambil memangku dagunya.

"Kapan kau bertemu dengan anak itu Homura?"

"Tadi pagi! Dia menjadi murid baru dikelasku. Dan sesuai dugaanku, hanya aku yang menyadari kalau dia mirip dengan Madoka…" jawab Homura.

"Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati, karena kakaknya jauh diatamu Homura," kata Kyubey mengingatkan.

"Ya, aku mengerti…" jawab Homura.

つづく

**-Author bacod corner-  
>Akhirnya selesai! XD<br>Fic pertama saia difandom PMMM! Maaf kalau pendek, soalnya author sedang sibuk ngurusin kuliah…  
>Semoga para readers menyukainya! :3<br>RnR, please?**


End file.
